The Sorcerer of Camelot (Script)
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: Merlin-style Hunchback of Notre Dame. Script format. 'Nuff said. Newer & better version called "The Sorcerer of Camelot" is up. That one is written in novel format, and has a better plot.


The Sorcerer of Camelot

**Summary: **Merlin-style Hunchback of Notre Dame. Script format.

**Rating: **T, for adult subtext

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame or Merlin. Unfortunately. All mistakes are mine, though.

**A/N**: For now, this will be kept in script format, adhering mostly to Disney's Hunchback of Camelot movie. In the future I may actually write a multi-chapter fic (maybe during the summer, when I'm not so busy all the time). Onwards: Any words in CAPITAL letters are SUNG as lyrics in songs. All spoken dialogue (even lines *spoken* within a song) are in normal type. All Latin lyrics from the score have been omitted from this version.

(_A heavy fog hangs over the city, and only the turrets of the castle can be seen looming through the haze. The chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Camelot cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach Geoffrey of Monmouth singing to a group of children seated around him in a library.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: MORNING IN CAMELOT, THE CITY AWAKES TO THE BELLS OF CAMELOT

THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES

TO THE BELLS OF CAMELOT

TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER

TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM

AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S

THE TOLL OF THE BELLS

THE BELLS OF CAMELOT

Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves.

**Mordred**: They don't?!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?

**Mordred**: Who?

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: What is he?

**Mordred**: What?

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: How did he come to be there?

**Mordred**: How?

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Hush!

**Mordred**: Ohhh...

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: And Geoffrey will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!

(_A wipe to a dark night. A band of Druids quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN

ON THE DOCKS NEAR CAMELOT

**Balinor**: Shut it up, will you!

**Iseldir**: We'll be spotted!

**Hunith**: Hush, little one!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: FOUR FRIGHTENED DRUIDS SLID SILENTLY UNDER

THE DOCKS NEAR CAMELOT

**Agravaine**: Four gilders for safe passage into Camelot.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE DRUIDS

AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM

AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES WERE IRON AS MUCH AS

THE BELLS

**Balinor**: King Uther Pendragon!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: THE BELLS OF CAMELOT

KING UTHER LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD OF SORCERY

AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EV'RYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN.

**Uther**: Bring these Druid vermin to the Palace of Justice.

**Guard**: (_To Hunith_) You there! What are you hiding!?

**Uther**: Enchanted objects, no doubt. Take them from her.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: She ran!

(_As Hunith tries to escape with her baby, King Uther gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Camelot and pounds on them.)_

**Hunith**: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!

(_Uther finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry._)

**Uther**: A baby?

(_Uther uncovers the baby's head, seeing the infant's golden eyes._)

**Uther**: No, a Druid!

(_He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Geoffrey of Monmouth and the Physician) shouts out.)_

**Gaius**: Stop!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Cried the physician.

**Uther**: This is an evil sorcerer. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!

**Gaius**: SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT

ON THE STEPS OF CAMELOT.

**Uther**: I am guiltless-she ran, I pursued.

**Gaius**: NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT

ON THE STEPS OF CAMELOT.

**Uther**: My conscience is clear!

**Gaius**: YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS

YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM

BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM, NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE FROM THE EYES

THE VERY EYES OF CAMELOT!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL

UTHER FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL

**Uther**: What must I do?

**Gaius**: Care for the child, raise it as your own.

**Uther**: What? I'm to be saddled with this horrible-

(_He pauses as a thought creeps across his face._)

**Uther**: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.

**Gaius**: Live here? But where?

**Uther**: Anywhere.

JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.

The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows-our Lord works in mysterious ways.

EVEN THIS FOUL DRUID MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE

OF USE TO ME.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: And Uther gave the child an inhuman name. A name that means pigeon-hawk... Merlin!

NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN SING THE BELLS OF CAMELOT.

WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN?

SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,

BELLS OF CAMELOT!

(_We have wiped from listening to Geoffrey of Monmouth's story to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the form of this mysterious Merlin ringing them with golden eyes. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word Dame is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE SORCERER OF CAMELOT" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen form of Will, with a bird's nest on his head, on the balcony. As Merlin comes out, the bird awakens._)

**Merlin**: Good morning!

_(The bird squeaks its approval.)_

**Merlin**: Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?

(_The bird squeaks its disapproval.)_

**Merlin**: You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing...

(_The bird, who had been resting in Merlin's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Merlin slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hands to the bird, who finally realizes that it is flying. It squeaks an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by.)_

**Merlin**: Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!

(_The bird flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone, Will shakes the nest off of his head._)

**Will**: Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! Hey, Merlin! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?

(_Lancelot and Freya appear behind them_.)

**Lancelot**: A festival!

**Will**: You mean the Feast of Fools!?

**Merlin**: Uh huh!

**Will**: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!

(_Will makes farting noises in his armpit.)_

**Lancelot**: It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk.

**Will**: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F.

**Merlin**: _(Dejectedly)_ Yeah, watching.

(_Merlin turns and leaves, obviously sad._)

**Will**: Hey, look-a mime.

(_Will hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Lancelot covers his mouth. Will is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Merlin. Freya catches up to them.)_

**Will**: Hey, hey, what gives?

**Lancelot**: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?

**Will**: I don't get it.

**Lancelot**: Perhaps he's sick!

**Freya**: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will.

**Lancelot**: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Merlin.

**Freya**: What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? He's not figments of a lonely soul's imagination, like us.

(_Freya goes to Merlin, who is at his table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople._)

**Freya**: Merlin, what's wrong? You want to tell me about it?

**Merlin**: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all.

**Freya**: Well, did you ever think about going there instead?

**Lancelot**: Sure!

**Merlin**: I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal.

**Freya**: Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

**Will**: (_To Merlin_) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What do we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?

**Lancelot**: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival.

**Merlin**: Me?!

(_Enter Will, with a figurine of a Pope, from Merlin's tabletop scene.)_

**Will**: No, the Pope. Of course, you!

(_Lancelot shoves the Pope figurine in Merlin's mouth._)

**Lancelot**: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience.

(_Will pulls the figurine out of Merlin's mouth._)

**Will**: Wine, women, and song!

**Lancelot**: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!

**Will**: Bobbing for snails!

**Lancelot**: And the indigenous folk music.

**Will**: Dunk the monk!

**Freya**: Merlin, take it from me. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you.

**Will**: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of your mind, right Lancelot?

**Lancelot**: Yet, if you think of us, will we not appear? If you forget us, do we not disappear?

**Freya**: Merlin, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-

**Merlin**: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing.

**Imaginary Friends**: What?

**Merlin**: My master, Uther.

**Imaginary Friends**: (_Dejectedly_) Oh, yeah, right (_etc_.)

**Lancelot**: Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?"

**Merlin**: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go.

**Will**: Who says you gotta ask?

**Merlin**: Oh, no.

**Will**: Ya sneak out...

**Freya**: It's just one afternoon...

**Merlin**: I couldn't-

**Will**: ...and ya sneak back in.

**Freya**: He'll never know you were gone.

**Merlin**: I mean, if I got caught-

**Lancelot**: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.

**Merlin**: He might see me.

**Will**: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Uther doesn't know can't hurt you!

**Lancelot**: Ignorance is bliss.

**Will**: (_aside_) Look who's talking...

**Freya**: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.

(_Merlin thinks for a moment, then a smile creeps across his face._)

**Merlin**: You're right! I'll go!

(_The Imaginary Friends cheer._)

**Merlin**: I'll get cleaned up.

(_Another cheer)_

**Merlin**: I'll stroll down those stairs.

(_Another cheer_)

**Merlin**: I'll march through the doors and-

(_Merlin and Imaginary Friends have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Merlin nears it, Uther appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Merlin short. Imaginary Friends disappear._)

**Uther**: Good morning, Merlin.

**Merlin**: Ah-um, good...morning, master.

**Uther**: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?

**Merlin**: My...friends.

**Uther**: I see.

(_He taps Merlin on the head_.)

**Uther**: And what are your friends made of, Merlin?

**Merlin**: Nothing.

**Uther**: Can nothing talk?

**Merlin**: No, it can't.

**Uther**: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch.

(_Upon hearing the word, Merlin goes off and retrieves a table setting-a silver chalice and plate for Uther and a wooden cup and plate for himself._)

**Uther**: Shall we review your alphabet today?

**Merlin**: Yes, master. I would like that very much.

**Uther**: Very well. A?

**Merlin**: Abomination.

**Uther**: B?

**Merlin**: Bastard.

**Uther**: C?

**Merlin**: C-c-c-contrition.

**Uther**: D?

**Merlin**: Damnation.

**Uther**: E?

**Merlin**: Eternal damnation!

**Uther**: Good. F?

**Merlin**: Festival.

(_Uther spits out his drink at the incorrect response._)

**Uther**: Excuse me?

**Merlin**: Forgiveness!

**Uther**: You said...festival.

**Merlin**: No!

**Uther**: You are thinking about going to the festival.

**Merlin**: It's just that...you go every year.

**Uther**: I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor.

**Merlin**: I didn't mean to upset you, master.

**Uther**: Merlin, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child , anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?

**Merlin**: I'm sorry, sire.

**Uther**: Oh, my dear Merlin, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do...

THE WORLD IS CRUEL

THE WORLD IS WICKED

IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY

I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND

I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU

I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR

HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, BOY

UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE AWAY IN HERE?

YOU ARE TWISTED

**Merlin**: I AM TWISTED

**Uther**: AND YOU ARE EVIL

**Merlin**: AND I AM EVIL

**Uther**: AND THESE ARE CRIMES

FOR WHICH THE WORLD

SHOWS LITTLE PITY

YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND

**Merlin**: YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER

**Uther**: OUT THERE, THEY'LL REVILE YOU

AS A MONSTER

**Merlin**: I AM A MONSTER

**Uther**: OUT THERE, THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER

**Merlin**: ONLY A MONSTER

**Uther**: WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMNY AND CONSTERNATION?

STAY IN HERE, BE FAITHFUL TO ME

**Merlin**: I'M FAITHFUL

**Uther**: GRATEFUL TO ME

**Merlin**: I'M GRATEFUL

**Uther**: DO AS I SAY.

OBEY AND STAY IN HERE.

**Merlin**: I'LL STAY IN HERE.

(_Uther goes to leave._)

**Merlin**: You are good to me, master. I'm sorry.

**Uther**: You are forgiven. But, remember, Merlin: this is your sanctuary.

**Merlin**: Sanctuary.

(_Exit Uther_.)

**Merlin**: SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS

AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE

GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM

AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE

HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES

KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS

TO PASS A DAY NOT ABOVE THEM...

BUT PART OF THEM...

AND OUT THERE,

LIVING IN THE SUN

GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE

ALL I ASK IS ONE,

TO HOLD FOREVER

OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE

WHAT I'D GIVE...

WHAT I'D DARE JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE!

OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS AND THE WEAVERS

AND THEIR WIVES

THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES

I CAN SEE THEM

EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES

HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM

IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN,

I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT OUT THERE,

STROLLING BY THE SEINE

TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE LIKE ORDINARY MEN

WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE

JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR

I'LL BE CONTENT,

WITH MY SHARE WON'T RESENT,

WON'T DESPAIR, OLD AND BENT,

I WON'T CARE.

I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE!

(_Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks Arthur, and his horse, Achilles. Arthur is consulting a map._)

**Arthur**: Huh, you leave town for a couple of years and they change everything.

(_He looks and sees a pair of guards walking by_.)

**Arthur**: Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you- (they completely ignore him)-hmmm, I guess not.

_(Meanwhile, in a corner, Guinevere and Morgana are dancing for change. A woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away.)_

**Woman**: Stay away, child-they're Druids. They'll steal us blind.

_(Arthur, entranced by Guinevere's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Morgana grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He runs, and Guinevere runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive.)_

**Guard 1**: All right, Druid, where'd ya get the money?

**Guinevere**: For your information, I earned it.

**Guard 1**: Druids don't earn money.

**Guard 2**: You steal it?

**Guinevere**: You'd know a lot about stealing!

**Guard 1**: Troublemaker!

**Guard 2**: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down.

_(She fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Arthur blocks them with Achilles, and they fall to the ground. Guard 1 is in the right spot, and...)_

**Arthur**: Achilles! Sit!

_(Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of Guard 1.)_

**Arthur**: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere.

**Guard 1**: Get this thing off me!

**Guard 2**: _(Approaching Arthur_) I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!

_(He whips out a small dagger, to which Arthur pulls out his shining sword.)_

**Arthur**: You were saying...Lieutenant?

_(Guard 2 realizes who it is.)_

**Guard 2**: Oh, Sir! At your service, sir!

_(Arthur sheathes his sword, then bends down to Guard 1.)_

**Arthur**: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice?

_(Cut to the guards making a path for Sir Arthur. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Morgana sitting on Guinevere's head. She looks at him curiously. Arthur is trying to move through the crowd, but Achilles is refusing to come along.)_

**Arthur**: Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!

_(We zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Uther listens. Arthur enters)_

**Uther**: Guard!

**Guard**: Sir?

**Uther**: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull into the new.

**Guard**: Yes, sir.

_(Uther turns to Arthur.)_

**Uther**: Ah, so this is the gallant Sir Arthur, home from the wars.

**Arthur**: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir.

**Uther**: Your service record precedes you, Arthur. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber.

**Arthur**: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it.

**Uther**: Yes. You know, my last Sir of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me.

_(A whip crack and a scream interrupt Uther. Arthur appears startled at the crack.)_

**Uther**: Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape.

**Arthur**: Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem-uh, a tremendous honor, sir.

**Uther**: You come to Camelot in her darkest hour, Sir. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled.

**Arthur**: Misled, sir?

**Uther**: Look, Sir-Druids. The Druids live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped.

**Arthur**: _(A bit surprised_) I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?

**Uther**: Oh, the real war, Sir, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the Druids, one...by...one.

_(On each of the last three words, Uther crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.)_

**Uther**: And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Crystal Cave.

**Arthur**: What are we going to do about it, sir?

_(Uther slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.)_

**Arthur**: You make your point quite vividly, Sire.

**Uther**: You know, I like you Sir. Shall we?

_(He begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly.)_

**Uther**: Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Sir?

**Arthur**: Not recently, sir.

**Uther**: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along.

_(We descend to ground level, and see Merlin climbing down the side of the cathedral. He wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.)_

**People**: COME ONE! COME ALL!

LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS

COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!

COME ONE! COME ALL!

CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!

IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!

COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...

OF...

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: FOOLS!

ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN

ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL CAMELOT UPSIDE DOWN

EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN

ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED

IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST

EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!

_(Merlin is working his way through the crowd, but he can't escape Geoffrey of Monmouth, who seems to be singing to Merlin.)_

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY

DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET

THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!

_(Merlin, having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Guinevere.)_

**Guinevere**: Hey! Are you all right?

**Merlin**: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry.

**Guinevere**: You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see.

**Merlin**: No, no, no!

_(Guinevere tries to pull the hood away from Merlin's face, and he is unsuccessful at stopping her.)_

**Guinevere**: There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful.

**Merlin**: I-I-I will.

_(He starts to leave. As Merlin exits, we return to the celebration outside.)_

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth &amp; Crowd**: BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth &amp; Crowd**: JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS

STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY

ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"

**Geoffrey of Monmouth &amp; Crowd**: ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

_(As King Uther, Arthur, and the guards enter the scene, Geoffrey of Monmouth jumps onstage to present Guinevere.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: COME ONE! COME ALL!

HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE

SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE

COME ONE! COME ALL!

SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN ALBION

MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE

DANCE GUINEVERE...DANCE!

_(On the last word, Geoffrey of Monmouth disappears in a puff of smoke, and Guinevere appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance.)_

**Uther**: (_To Arthur_) Look at that disgusting display.

**Arthur**: (_Enthusiastically_) Yes, sir!

_(She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Uther's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Uther angrily yanks the handkerchief off his head.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!

HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!

You all remember last year's king!?

_(Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING

MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING

FOR THE FACE THAT'S SCARIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!

WHY?

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: SCARY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!

**Crowd**: TOPSY TURVY!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!

**Crowd**: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY

BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!

_(Geoffrey of Monmouth has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Guinevere pulls Merlin to the stage. Guinevere works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Guinevere reaches Merlin. She pulls off his cloak.)_

_(Crowd gasps in alarm and fear)_

**Man**: It's the sorcerer from Camelot!

_(Merlin, realizing that people are afraid of him, is devastated. Uther realizes that the only man left standing on stage is Merlin. Geoffrey of Monmouth, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the scariest face in Camelot, and here he is! Merlin, the Sorcerer of Camelot!

_(Upon hearing Geoffrey of Monmouth, the crowd once again grows festive, and Geoffrey of Monmouth crowns Merlin the King of Fools.)_

**Crowd**: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: HAIL TO THE KING!

**Crowd**: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL CAMELOT UPSIDE DOWN

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: OH WHAT A KING!

**Crowd**: ONCE A YEAR THE SCARIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: GIRLS, GIVE A KISS

**Crowd**: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS

**All**: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE

ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR

ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN

WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'

FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY

AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP IN TOPSY...

TURVY...

DAY (TOPSY TURVY) (MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)

_(From above, Imaginary Friends whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants "Mer-lin! Mer-lin!" To the side, Guards 1 and 2 are watching.)_

**Guard 2**: You think he's scary now? Watch this!

_(He throws a tomato at Merlin, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet.)_

**Guard 2**: Now that's scary!

**Guard 3**: (_Mockingly_) Hail to the king!

_(He throws another tomato. Soon, Merlin is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Merlin is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Uther watching and shouts for help.)_

**Merlin**: Master! Master, please! Help me!

_(Arthur has seen enough.)_

**Arthur**: Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty.

**Uther**: In just a moment, Sir. A lesson needs to be learned here.

_(As soon as he's said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Arthur and Uther look up to the stage and see Guinevere ascending the steps. She kneels next to Merlin.)_

**Guinevere**: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Uther**: You! Druid girl! Get down at once!

**Guinevere**: Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor person.

**Uther**: I forbid it!

_(She whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Merlin.)_

**Uther**: How dare you defy me!

**Guinevere**: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help.

**Uther**: Silence!

**Guinevere**: Justice!

_(As she cries this she raises her knife into the air.)_

**Uther**: Mark my words, Druid. You will pay for this insolence.

**Guinevere**: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!

**Uther**: Sir Arthur! Arrest her.

_(Arthur motions for his guards to move in and arrest Guinevere. They surround the stage.)_

**Guinevere**: Now, let's see. (_Counting the guards_) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do? (_She begins to cry, then disappears in an explosion of smoke._)

**Uther**: Witchcraft!

(_From another location)_ **Guinevere**: Oh, boys! Over here!

_(She leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing a scraggly Gwaine to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out.)_

**Gwaine**: I'm free, I'm free! Off to the tavern, then!

_(He trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks.)_

**Gwaine**: Dang it.

_(Meanwhile, Guinevere continues to evade the guards. At one point, she and Morgana jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. She grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Arthur' head off.)_

**Arthur**: What a woman!

_(Two guards on horseback are chasing Guinevere. As she leaps over Uther's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Uther's stand, sending him diving for cover. Guinevere ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears.)_

**Uther**: _(To Arthur_) Find her, Sir! I want her alive!

**Arthur**: Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the Druid girl, and do not harm her!

_(Uther has ridden over to Merlin. He hangs his head low.)_

**Merlin**: (_Whispering_) I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again.

_(He moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Dissolve forward in time to Arthur and the guards searching for Guinevere. She is disguised, again with Morgana as the old man. She sneaks into the church. Arthur sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword.)_

**Guinevere**: You!

_(She forces him to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin.)_

**Arthur**: Easy, easy-I just shaved this morning.

**Guinevere**: Oh, really? You missed a spot.

**Arthur**: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize.

**Guinevere**: For what?

_(As she lets down her guard for a split second, Arthur grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her.)_

**Arthur**: That, for example.

**Guinevere**: You sneaky son of a-

**Arthur**: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it-you're in a church.

_(She has picked up a candelabra)_

**Guinevere**: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?

_(She swings the staff at Arthur, who blocks it with his sword. They fight.)_

**Arthur**: (_Between Guinevere's swings_) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!

**Guinevere**: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you.

**Arthur**: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?

**Guinevere**: No. This is.

_(She swings one end of the staff at Arthur' crotch. He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off.)_

**Arthur**: Touche!

_(Morgana butts him in the chest.)_

**Arthur**: I didn't know you had a kid.

**Guinevere**: Well, she doesn't take kindly to soldiers.

_(The fighting has subsided.)_

**Arthur**: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Arthur. It means "strong as a bear." And you are?

**Guinevere**: Is this an interrogation?

**Arthur**: It's called an introduction.

**Guinevere**: You're not arresting me?

**Arthur**: Not as long as you're in here. I can't.

**Guinevere**: You're not at all like the other soldiers.

**Arthur**: Thank you.

**Guinevere**: So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?

**Arthur**: I'd settle for your name.

**Guinevere**: Guinevere.

**Arthur**: It's beautiful. Much better than Arthur, anyway.

_(As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Uther and guards approaching.)_

**Uther**: Good work, Sir! Now, arrest her.

_(Arthur still has his back to Uther.)_

**Arthur**: (_Whispering to Guinevere_) Claim sanctuary.

_(She looks at him oddly.)_

**Arthur**: Say it!

**Guinevere**: You tricked me!

**Uther**: I'm waiting, Sir.

**Arthur**: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do.

**Uther**: Then drag her outside at-

_(The physician has entered)_

**Gaius**: Uther! You will not touch her! (_To Guinevere, whom he as approached_) Don't worry. King Uther learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church.

_(Uther and the guards turn to leave. Uther ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed, Uther jumps out, grabs Guinevere's arm and twists it behind her. He whispers into her ear.)_

**Uther**: You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and Druids don't do well inside stone walls.

_(He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Guinevere's hair.)_

**Guinevere**: What are you doing?

**Uther**: I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck.

_(Uther caresses her neck, but she pulls away.)_

**Guinevere**: I know what you were imagining.

**Uther**: Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. (_He begins to leave._) You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!

_(He exits, pulling the door shut behind him. She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside.)_

**Guard**: Uther's orders! Post a guard at every door.

_(She slams it shut. Morgana comes back to her.)_

**Guinevere**: One thing, Morgana-if Uther thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong.

**Gaius**: Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Uther's anger further.

**Guinevere**: You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then... (_she sighs_.) What do they have against people who are different, anyway?

**Gaius**: You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself.

**Guinevere**: No one out there's going to help, that's for sure.

**Gaius**: Perhaps there's someone in here who can.

_(He gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Guinevere moves into the church.)_

**Guinevere**: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME

OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THERE

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LISTEN

TO A DRUID'S PRAYER

YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST

I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU

STILL I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER

WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST, TOO?

PLEASE HELP THE OUTCASTS

HUNGRY FROM BIRTH

SHOW THEM THE MERCY

THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH

PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE

WE LOOK TO YOU STILL

PLEASE HELP THE OUTCASTS,

OR NOBODY WILL.

_(She walks through the church slowly, as the shadows of those walking past her float over her.)_

**Nobles**: I ASK FOR WEALTH

I ASK FOR FAME

I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME

I ASK FOR LOVE

I CAN POSSESS

I ASK FOR YOU AND YOUR ANGELS TO BLESS ME!

_(Guinevere is slowly moving to the light streaming through a giant stained glass window. Meanwhile, upstairs, Merlin has heard Guinevere's voice, and has come downstairs to watch her.)_

**Guinevere**: I ASK FOR NOTHING

I CAN GET BY

BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I

PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE

THE POOR AND DOWNTROD

I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE CITIZENS OF CAMELOT

PLEASE HELP THE OUTCASTS,

CITIZENS OF CAMELOT.

_(She finishes her song in the center of the light from the window. Meanwhile, a noble has spotted Merlin.)_

**Man**: (_Shouting_) You! Sorcerer! What are you doing down here!?

_(Startled, Merlin jumps and knocks over a candlestaff.)_

**Man**: (_Continues shouting_) Haven't you caused enough trouble already?

_(Merlin runs off to his staircase. Guinevere gives chase.)_

**Guinevere**: Wait! I want to talk to you.

_(Merlin comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Guinevere and Morgana. The Imaginary Friends watch from above.)_

**Freya**: Look! He's got a friend with him.

**Will**: Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all.

**Lancelot**: A vision of loveliness!

**Will**: The one in the dress ain't bad either.

_(Merlin reaches his room, where the Imaginary Friends greet him.)_

**Will**: Merlin!

**Lancelot**: Congratulations!

**Will**: Got the girls chasing you already!

**Merlin**: Actually, I-

**Lancelot**: You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away!

**Merlin**: Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what-

**Will**: Give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack-

**Freya**: Knock it off, Will - she's a girl, not a mackerel.

_(Guinevere finally enters, and the Imaginary Friends disappear.)_

**Guinevere**: Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you.

**Merlin**: Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh...

**Guinevere**: No, wait! (_Giving chase to the once again fleeing Merlin_) I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage.

_(She slows down as she reaches Merlin's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. She is in awe.)_

**Guinevere**: What is this place?

**Merlin**: This is where I live.

**Guinevere**: Did you make all these things yourself?

**Merlin**: Most of them.

_(She fingers the mobile.)_

**Guinevere**: This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins.

**Merlin**: But you're a wonderful dancer.

**Guinevere**: (_dryly_) Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?

**Merlin**: Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished-I still have to paint them...

**Guinevere**: (_in surprise_) The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Merlin. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself.

**Merlin**: Well, it's not just me-there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?

**Guinevere**: Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Morgana?

_(Morgana, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into her mouth.)_

**Merlin**: Follow me. I'll introduce you.

_(Up in the bell tower)_

**Guinevere**: Never knew there were so many.

**Merlin**: That's Little Sophia, and...(_quickly_) Leon, Elyan, and Percival. Triplets, you know.

**Guinevere**: And who's this?

**Merlin**: Kilgharrah.

_(From under Kilgharrah, Guinevere shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly.)_

**Merlin**: He likes you. Would you like to see more?

**Guinevere**: How 'bout it, Morgana?

_(Morgana, under Kilgharrah, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly.)_

**Guinevere**: We'd love to.

**Merlin**: Good. I've saved the best for last!

_(Merlin and Guinevere proceed outside to a beautiful view of Camelot and the Seine.)_

**Guinevere**: I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever.

**Merlin**: You could, you know.

**Guinevere**: No, I couldn't.

**Merlin**: Oh, yes, you have sanctuary!

**Guinevere**: But not freedom. Druids don't do well inside stone walls.

**Merlin**: But you're not like other Druids. They're...evil.

**Guinevere**: Who told you that?

**Merlin**: My master, Uther. He raised me.

**Guinevere**: How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?

**Merlin**: Cruel?! Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know.

**Guinevere**: He told you that?

**Merlin**: I have magic.

**Guinevere**: Give me your hand.

_(She takes his hand and looks at his palm.)_

**Merlin**: Why?

**Guinevere**: Just let me see. (_Tracing his palm lines with her finger_) Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny...

**Merlin**: What!

**Guinevere**: I don't see any.

**Merlin**: Any what?

**Guinevere**: Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?

**Merlin**: No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-

**Guinevere**: -and a Druid. And maybe Uther's wrong about the both of us.

_(Below, the Imaginary Friends are straining to listen in.)_

**Will**: What did she say?!

**Freya**: Uther's nose is long, and he wears a truss.

**Will**: Hah! Told ya! (_To Lancelot_) Pay up!

_(Lancelot hands him a gold coin. Back to the rooftop.)_

**Merlin**: You helped me. Now I will help you.

**Guinevere**: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door.

**Merlin**: We won't use a door.

**Guinevere**: You mean...climb down?

**Merlin**: Sure. You carry her (_motions to Morgana_), I carry you.

**Guinevere**: Okay. Come on Morgana.

_(Morgana hops into her arms.)_

**Merlin**: Ready?

**Guinevere**: Yes.

**Merlin**: Don't be afraid.

**Guinevere**: I'm not afraid.

_(Merlin leaps over the edge and holds on to a gargoyle head, eyes flashing gold.)_

**Guinevere**: Now I'm afraid.

**Merlin**: The trick is not to look down...and magic.

_(Merlin begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral. His magic propels him and gives him strength and agility.)_

**Guinevere**: You've done this before?

**Merlin**: No.

_(Merlin finally stops on a slanted roof.)_

**Guinevere**: Wow. You're quite good.

**Merlin**: Thank you-

_(His words are cut short as the tile they're on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate.)_

**Guard 4**: Check the alley!

**Guard 5**: This way!

_(As guards pass, Merlin, Guinevere and Morgana hide as part of a statue. With a golden flash of his eyes, Merlin causes a pile of barrels to roll away in the opposite direction. The guards run after them. When the coast is clear, they speak again.)_

**Merlin**: I hope I didn't scare you.

**Guinevere**: Not for an instant.

_(Morgana groans as her heart is only just now beginning to beat again.)_

**Merlin**: I'll never forget you, Guinevere.

**Guinevere**: Come with me.

**Merlin**: What?!

**Guinevere**: To the Crystal Cave. Leave this place.

**Merlin**: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong.

**Guinevere**: All right, then I'll come to see you.

**Merlin**: What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Uther, and...

**Guinevere**: I'll come after sunset.

**Merlin**: At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the koisters, and then I ring the vespers, and-

_(Guinevere gives Merlin a little peck on the cheek.)_

**Merlin**: -Whatever's good for you.

_(Guinevere pulls a talisman off her neck and hands it to Merlin.)_

**Guinevere**: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way.

**Merlin**: But how?

**Guinevere**: Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.

_(Morgana bleats as the guards are returning.)_

**Merlin**: Hurry! You must go!

_(Guinevere swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Merlin climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, Arthur appears.)_

**Arthur**: Hi there. I'm looking for the Druid girl. Have you seen her?

_(Merlin gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing.)_

**Arthur**: Whoa, whoa! Easy!

**Merlin**: No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!

**Arthur**: Wait! All I wanted was to-

**Merlin**: Go!

**Arthur**: I mean her no harm!

**Merlin**: Go!

_(Merlin conjures fire in his hand and begins swinging it at Arthur. Arthur backs off, but Merlin continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Arthur finally draws his sword and swings, forcing Merlin to halt. Merlin extends his hand, eyes flashing gold.)_

**Arthur**: You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that?

_(No response.)_

**Arthur**: Will you?

**Merlin**: If you go. Now!

**Arthur**: I'll go.

_(Arthur starts to leave, then turns to say something.)_

**Arthur**: Oh. And one more thing. Tell Guinevere she's very lucky.

**Merlin**: Why?

**Arthur**: To have a friend like you.

_(Exit Arthur. Merlin returns to his room and the Imaginary Friends.)_

**Will**: Hey hey! There he is!

**Lancelot**: You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!

**Will**: The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl.

**Merlin**: My girl?

**Freya**: Guinevere. Dark hair, works with a goat. Remember?

**Will**: Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy!

**Merlin**: Loverboy!? Oh, no, no...

**Freya**: Oh, don't be so modest.

**Merlin**: Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Scariest face in all Camelot, remember? I don't think I'm her type.

_(The Imaginary Friends slowly disappear as Merlin begins to sing.)_

**Merlin**: SO MANY TIMES OUT THERE I'VE WATCHED

A HAPPY PAIR OF LOVERS WALKING IN THE NIGHT.

THEY HAD A KIND OF GLOW AROUND THEM

IT ALMOST LOOKED LIKE HEAVEN'S LIGHT.

I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW

THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT

NO ONE AS EVIL AS MYSELF WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT

BUT SUDDENLY AN ANGEL HAS SMILED AT ME AND KISSED MY CHEEK

WITHOUT A TRACE OF FRIGHT

I DARE TO DREAM THAT SHE MIGHT EVEN CARE FOR ME

AND AS I RING THESE BELLS TONIGHT

MY COLD DARK TOWER SEEMS SO BRIGHT

I SWEAR IT MUST BE HEAVEN'S LIGHT!

_(As Merlin rings the bells with his magic, we see a group of monks in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Camelot toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, we can see isolated lights going out occasionally. We eventually end up in the fire lit bedchamber of Uther.)_

**Uther**: MY LOVELY YGRAINE

YOU KNOW I AM A RIGHTEOUS MAN

OF MY VIRTUE, I AM JUSTLY PROUD

MY LOVELY YGRAINE

YOU KNOW I'M SO MUCH PURER THAN

THE COMMON, VULGAR, WEAK, LICENTIOUS CROWD

THEN TELL ME, YGRAINE,

WHY I SEE HER DANCING THERE,

WHY HER SMOLD'RING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOUL

_(As Uther sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form of a dancing Guinevere, dancing for Uther's pleasure.)_

**Uther**: LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE

THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN

THIS BURNING DESIRE IS TURNING ME TO

SIN!

_(The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of Druids, all dressed in red robes. Uther is terrified.)_

**Uther**: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

I'M NOT TO BLAME!

IT IS THE DRUID GIRL

THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME

IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF, IN GOD'S PLAN,

HE MADE SORCERERS SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN!

PROTECT ME, YGRAINE!

DON'T LET THIS SIREN CAST HER SPELL

DON'T LET HER FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BONE

DESTROY GUINEVERE AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL

OR ELSE LET HER BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!

_(The room returns to normal as a guard pounds on the door, then enters.)_

**Guard 6**: King Uther, the Druid has escaped.

**Uther**: What!?

**Guard 6**: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone.

**Uther**: But how, and...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Camelot!

HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE

NOW DRUID IT'S YOUR TURN!

CHOOSE ME OR YOUR PYRE

BE MINE, OR YOU WILL BURN!

GOD HAVE MERCY ON HER

GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME

BUT SHE WILL BE MINE,

OR SHE WILL BURN!

_(Dissolve to morning. Uther is exiting his carriage. Waiting for him is Arthur.)_

**Arthur**: (_To Guards_) Attention! (_To Uther_) Morning, sir.

_(Uther moans.)_

**Arthur**: Are you feeling all right?

**Uther**: I had a little trouble with the fireplace.

**Arthur**: I see. Your orders, sir?

**Uther**: Find the Druid girl.

_(Fast music, cut to troops ransacking a home, eventually finding a group of Druids hidden in a trap door. They Druids are lined up outside, with Uther looking down at them.)_

**Uther**: Ten pieces of silver for the Druid Guinevere.

_(He shoves a handful of coins out, but there are no takers.)_

**Uther**: (_To Guards_) Lock them up!

_(We now watch Uther's men push a carriage into the Seine. As it begins to sink, Druids come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, with Uther surveying them.)_

**Uther**: Twenty pieces of silver for the Druid Guinevere!

_(Again, no takers.)_

**Uther**: (_To Guards_) Take them away!

_(Cut to a house with a large windmill. Uther's guards have found Druids there. Uther is interrogating the miller. Music lower.)_

**Uther**: We found this Druid talisman on your property. Have you been harboring Druids?

**Miller**: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord.

**Uther**: I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear.

**Miller**: But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these Druids!

_(Uther pulls their door shut, then bars it shut with a guard's staff. He turns to Arthur.)_

**Uther**: Burn it.

**Arthur**: What!?

**Uther**: Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of.

_(Uther hands him a torch.)_

**Arthur**: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent.

**Uther**: But you were trained to follow orders.

_(Arthur takes the torch and douses it in a bucket of water.)_

**Uther**: Insolent coward.

_(Uther grabs another torch and touches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. Arthur crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, guards grab Arthur.)_

**Uther**: The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity- you threw away a promising career.

**Arthur**: Consider it my highest honor, sir.

_(Uther raises a spear and is about to kill Arthur, when Guinevere slingshots a stone at Uther's horse. The horse bucks, and Uther is thrown off. Arthur escapes the guards, hops on Uther's horse and is off.)_

**Uther**: Kill him! And don't hit my horse!

_(As Arthur rides off, he is showered with arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder, and he falls off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. Guinevere, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise, gasps.)_

**Uther**: Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!

_(Guinevere runs down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious Arthur. She pulls him out of the water as we dissolve to a long shot of Camelot burning. Uther is approached by a guard.)_

**Guard 7**: Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the Druid girl.

**Uther**: I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless...

_(He looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Merlin's home. In the tower, the Imaginary Friends talking.)_

**Freya**: Oh, it doesn't look good.

**Lancelot**: It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

_(Cut to Will playing cards with a pigeon)_

**Will**: You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!

**Lancelot**: Oh, that poor Druid girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst.

**Freya**: I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Merlin. He's worried enough already.

**Will**: Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up.

**Lancelot**: Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes!

**Freya**: Now just stay calm.

**Lancelot**: Not a word.

**Will**: Easy does it.

**Lancelot**: Stone faced.

_(Enter Merlin)_

**Merlin**: Any sign of her?

_(Lancelot quickly breaks up)_

**Lancelot**: Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!

_(Begins to cry)_

**Freya**: Nice work, Lancelot.

**Merlin**: No, he's right. What are we going to do?

**Will**: What are you guys talking about? If I know Guinevere, she's three steps ahead of Uther, and well out of harm's way!

_(On "Guinevere", Will shows a Queen from his deck of cards. On "three", he shows a 3, and on "Uther", he shows a joker.)_

**Merlin**: Do you really think so?

**Will**: Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see.

**Merlin**: What makes you so sure?

**Freya**: Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one.

**Will**: I thought I was the cute one!

**Freya**: No, you're the ugly, stupid one with the big mouth!

**Will**: What are you saying, exactly?

**Freya**: Take it from us, Merlin. You've got nothing to worry about.

**Will**: Yeah, you're irresistible.

**Lancelot**: Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type.

**Will**: And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind. Look...

CAMELOT, THE CITY OF LOVERS IS GLOWING THIS EVENING

TRUE, THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S ON FIRE,

BUT STILL, THERE'S L'AMOUR.

SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IN THE NIGHT

HER HEART IS ALSO ALIGHT

AND I KNOW THE GUY SHE JUST MIGHT BE BURNING FOR...

A GUY LIKE YOU, SHE'S NEVER KNOWN,

KID A GUY LIKE YOU A GIRL DOES NOT MEET EVERY DAY!

YOU'VE GOT A LOOK THAT'S ALL YOUR OWN,

KID COULD THERE BE TWO?

**Freya/Lancelot**: LIKE YOU?

**Imaginary Friends**: NO WAY!

**Will**: THOSE OTHER GUYS THAT SHE COULD DANGLE

ALL LOOK THE SAME FROM EVERY BORING POINT OF VIEW

YOU'RE A SURPRISE FROM EVERY ANGLE

MON DIEU ABOVE, SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU!

**Lancelot**: A GUY LIKE YOU GETS EXTRA CREDIT

BECAUSE, IT'S TRUE, YOU'VE GOT A CERTAIN SOMETHING MORE!

**Will**: YOU'RE ACES, KID

**Freya**: YOU SEE THAT FACE, YOU DON'T FORGET IT

**Freya/Lancelot**: WANT SOMETHING NEW?

**Will**: THAT'S YOU

**Imaginary Friends**: FOR SURE!

**Freya**: WE ALL HAVE GAPED AT SOME ADONIS

**Lancelot**: BUT THEN WE CRAVE A MEAL MORE NOURISHING TO CHEW

**Will**: AND SINCE YOU'RE SHAPED LIKE A GRISSINI IS

**Imaginary Friends**: NO QUESTION OF SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU!

(Distinct slowdown)

**Freya**: CALL ME A HOPELESS ROMANTIC

BUT MERLIN, I FEEL IT

**Lancelot**: SHE WANTS YOU

SO ANY MOMENT

SHE'LL WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR

_(Will comes through the door dressed as Guinevere)_

**Will**: FOR... A GUY SO SWELL

**Freya/Lancelot:** A GUY LIKE YOU

WITH ALL YOU BRING HER

I TELL YOU, MERLIN

A FOOL COULD TELL THERE NEVER WAS

IT'S WHY SHE FELL ANOTHER, WAS HE?

FOR YOU KNOW WHO

FROM KING TO SERF TO THE BOURGEOISIE

YOU RING THE BELL

THEY'RE ALL A SECOND STRINGER

**Imaginary Friends**: YOU'RE THE BELL RINGER!

WHEN SHE WANTS OOH-LA-LA

THEN SHE WANTS YOU-LA-LA

SHE WILL DISCOVER, GUY,

YOU'RE ONE HECK OF A GUY,

WHO WOULDN'T LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU?

**Will**: YOU GOT A LOT,

THE REST HAVE NOT

SO SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU!

**Guinevere**: Merlin? Merlin!?

_(They turn and see Guinevere enter.)_

**Merlin**: Guinevere?! Guinevere! You're all right! I knew you'd come back.

**Guinevere**: You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time.

**Merlin**: Yes, anything.

_(She brings in the unconscious Arthur.)_

**Guinevere**: This is Arthur. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?

**Merlin**: This way.

_(They lay Arthur down on Merlin's bed. He moans gently and comes to.)_

**Arthur**: Guinevere?

**Guinevere**: Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move.

_(She pulls out a flask of alcohol.)_

**Arthur**: Great. I could use a drink.

_(She pours it on his wound, and he cries out in pain.)_

**Arthur**: Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year.

**Guinevere**: That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest.

**Arthur**: Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?

**Guinevere**: You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart.

**Arthur**: I'm not so sure it didn't.

_(They move closer and closer, then kiss. Merlin, in the background, turns away sad.)_

**Merlin**: I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW

THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT

NO ONE AS EVIL AS MYSELF WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT.

_(Morgana, looking out the window, begins to bleat excitedly. Merlin rushes to the window.)_

**Merlin**: (_To Guinevere_) Uther's coming. You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps.

**Guinevere**: Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him.

**Merlin**: I promise.

**Guinevere**: Thank you.

_(She and Morgana leave. The Imaginary Friends appear again.)_

**Freya**: Quick, we have to hide the knight!

_(Merlin hurriedly drags Arthur' body off the bed and underneath the table with Merlin's models on it. He hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Uther enters. He feigns surprise.)_

**Merlin**: Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming-

**Uther**: I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat.

_(He clears his throat slightly, and Merlin realizes he hasn't set the table. He rushes off to grab the dishes, and is obviously flustered, dropping and breaking things.)_

**Uther**: Is there something troubling you, Merlin?

**Merlin**: No. No!

**Uther**: Oh, but there is. I know there is.

_(Uther has pulled out a bunch of grapes. One falls to the floor, near Arthur. Merlin cautiously picks it up.)_

**Uther**: I think...you're hiding something.

**Merlin**: Oh, no, master. There's nothing-

**Uther**: You're not eating, boy.

_(He quickly gobbles a handful of grapes.)_

**Merlin**: (_Mumbling through the food_) It's very good. Thank you.

_(Arthur moans. Merlin moans similarly, indicating he enjoys the food. Arthur sighs louder. Merlin kicks him, knocking him out, then pretends to cough to cover up the noise.)_

**Merlin**: Seeds.

**Uther**: (_Looking at the models_) What's different in here?

**Merlin**: Nothing, sir.

**Uther**: Isn't this one new? (_Picks up the Guinevere figure_) It's awfully good. Looks very much like the Druid girl. I know.

_(A nasty look crosses his face as his voice rises)_

**Uther**: You helped her escape!

**Merlin**: But I-

**Uther**: And now, all Camelot is burning because of you!

**Merlin**: She was kind to me, master.

_(Uther smashes the table and its setting)_

**Uther**: You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! She's a Druid! Druids are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!

_(Uther takes a moment to recompose himself.)_

**Uther**: But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Merlin. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer.

**Merlin**: What do you mean?

**Uther**: I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men.

_(He exits, and Arthur emerges.)_

**Arthur**: We have to find the Crystal Cave, before daybreak. If Uther gets there first...are you coming with me?

**Merlin**: I can't.

**Arthur**: I thought you were Guinevere's friend.

**Merlin**: Uther's my master. I can't disobey him again.

**Arthur**: She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude.

_(He pauses, while Merlin turns away.)_

**Arthur**: Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Uther massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right.

_(He turns and leaves.)_

**Merlin**: (_To the Imaginary Friends_) Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armour, and it's not me. Uther was right. Uther was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not.

_(Freya hands him a cloak.)_

**Merlin**: I must be out of my mind!

_(At ground level, Arthur is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, than Merlin hops in front of him, eyes glowing gold.)_

**Merlin**: Arthur!

_(Arthur shouts out in surprise)_

**Merlin**: I'm coming with you!

**Arthur**: I'm glad you changed your mind.

**Merlin**: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her.

**Arthur**: You know where she is?

**Merlin**: No, but she said this would help us find her.

_(Merlin pulls out the talisman and hands it to Arthur.)_

**Arthur**: Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! (_Examines it_.) What is it?

**Merlin**: I'm not sure.

**Arthur**: Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek...

**Merlin**: (_whispering to himself_) When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.

**Arthur**: What?

**Merlin**: It's the city!

**Arthur**: What are you talking about?

**Merlin**: It's a map! (_Points to the center_) See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little...

**Arthur**: I've never seen a map that looks like this and...

_(They both talk at once, ending at the same time.)_

**Merlin**: ...and this is it!

**Arthur**: ...and this is not it!

_(They both breathe deeply, then Arthur gives in.)_

**Arthur**: All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Guinevere, we have to work together. Truce?

_(He slaps Merlin on the back.)_

**Merlin**: Well...okay.

_(Merlin slaps Arthur back. Arthur winces from the pain. They start off.)_

**Merlin**: Sorry.

**Arthur**: No, you're not.

_(Dissolve to a single light entering a graveyard. They approach a central grave, with a symbol on it.)_

**Arthur**: This looks like the symbol on the map.

**Merlin**: But what does it mean?

**Arthur**: Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it.

_(Merlin uses magic to push the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.)_

**Arthur**: Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs.

_(They end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.)_

**Merlin**: Is this the Crystal Cave?

**Arthur**: Offhand, I'd say it's the Ankle Deep Sewage Cave. Must be the old catacombs.

_(As they proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them.)_

**Arthur**: Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Merlin?

**Merlin**: Not me. I just want to warn Guinevere and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble.

**Arthur**: Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now.

**Merlin**: What do you mean?

**Arthur**: You know, a guard, a booby trap...

_(And their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness.)_

**Arthur**: ...or an ambush.

_(Suddenly, the chamber is fully lit, and they're surrounded by skeletons. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Geoffrey of Monmouth.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Well, well, well. What have we here?

**Skeleton 1**: Trespassers!

**Skeleton 2**: Spies!

**Arthur**: We are not spies!

**Merlin**: Can't you listen-

_(They're both gagged.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale.

_(They are led into a complete underground town, teeming with Druids.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth/Druids**: MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF A TERRIBLE PLACE

WHERE THE SCOUNDRELS OF CAMELOT COLLECT IN A LAIR

MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF THAT MYTHICAL PLACE CALLED THE CRYSTAL CAVE.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: HELLO, YOU'RE THERE!

**Druids**: WHERE THE LAME CAN WALK

AND THE BLIND CAN SEE

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: BUT THE DEAD DON'T TALK

SO YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO REVEAL WHAT YOU'VE FOUND!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth/Druids**: WE HAVE A METHOD FOR SPIES AND INTRUDERS

RATHER LIKE HORNETS PROTECTING THEIR HIVE

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: HERE IN THE CRYSTAL CAVE

**Geoffrey of Monmouth/Druids**: WHERE IT'S A MIRACLE IF YOU GET OUT ALIVE!

_(Merlin and Arthur have been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight!

_(The Druids laugh.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: It's a double header, a couple of Uther's spies!

_(The crowd boos.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman!

JUSTICE IS SWIFT IN THE CRYSTAL CAVE

I AM THE LAWYERS AND KING ALL IN ONE

WE LIKE TO GET THE TRIAL OVER WITH QUICKLY

BECAUSE IT'S THE SENTENCE THAT'S REALLY THE FUN!

_(Geoffrey of Monmouth is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Merlin and Arthur.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Any last words?

_(Arthur and Merlin mumble through their gags)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: That's what they all say!

NOW THAT WE'VE SEEN ALL THE EVIDENCE-

**Mordred**: WAIT! I OBJECT!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: OVERRULED!

**Mordred**: I OBJECT!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: QUIET!

**Mordred**: DANG.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: WE FIND YOU TOTALLY INNOCENT...

WHICH IS THE WORST CRIME OF ALL!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth/Druids**: SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!

_(Geoffrey of Monmouth starts to pull the handle, but stops at Guinevere's shout)_

**Guinevere**: Stop!

**Merlin/Arthur**: (_Muffled_) Guinevere!

**Guinevere**: These men aren't spies-they're our friends!

_(Guinevere removes the nooses and gags.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Why didn't they say so!?

**Merlin/Arthur**: We did say so!

**Guinevere**: (_Points at Arthur_) This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, (_Points at Merlin_) and Merlin helped me escape the cathedral.

**Arthur**: (_Shouts to crowd_) We came to warn you! Uther's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men.

**Guinevere**: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!

_(Druids begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Guinevere moves close to Arthur.)_

**Guinevere**: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful.

_(As she moves closer, Arthur sees Merlin's depressed look.)_

**Arthur**: Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Without his help, I would never have found my way here.

_(Merlin's face brightens up, but only for a moment.)_

**Uther**: Nor would I!

_(Uther and his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the Druids into custody.)_

**Uther**: After twenty years of searching, the Crystal Cave is mine at last. (_To Merlin_) Dear Merlin, I always knew you would someday be of use to me.

**Guinevere**: What are you talking about?

**Uther**: Why, he led me right to you, my dear.

**Guinevere**: You're a liar!

**Uther**: And look what else I've caught in my net-Sir Arthur, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. (_To all_) There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. (_To guards_) Lock them up.

**Merlin**: No, please, master.

**Uther**: Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there.

_(Dissolve to morning, where a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Guinevere, who is on a pyre. Uther stands next to her. Druids watch from cages. As Gaius comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off.)_

**Uther**: The prisoner Guinevere has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!

_(Cheers go up from the crowd.)_

**Uther**: (_Leans close to Guinevere_) The time has come, Druid. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire.

_(She spits in his face.)_

**Uther**: The Druid Guinevere has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Camelot in mortal danger...

_(His voice trails off as we fly up to the chained Merlin.)_

**Will**: Come on, Merlin! Snap out of it!

**Lancelot**: Your friends are down there!

**Merlin**: It's all my fault.

**Freya**: You have to break these chains!

**Merlin**: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?

**Lancelot**: But you can't let Uther win!

**Merlin**: He already has.

**Will**: So, you're giving up? That's it?

**Freya**: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Merlin.

**Merlin**: Leave me alone.

_(The Imaginary Friends finally give up, and move away.)_

**Will**: Okay. Okay, Merlin, we'll leave you alone.

**Lancelot**: After all, we're not even real.

(_Lancelot and Will fade away._)

**Freya**: We just thought maybe you were a kindred soul, a good friend...

_(Freya fades. Merlin sees Guinevere below, about to be burned at the stake. Flecks of gold like embers appear in his blue irises.)_

**Uther**: ...for justice, for Camelot, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!

_(He touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.)_

**Merlin**: No!

_(His eyes flare molten gold. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone and crumbling them around him. The chains glow as brightly as his eyes and disintegrate. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he magically lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building, eyes still glowing. Finally, he's close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Guinevere's ropes with another burst of magic. A trio of guards come at him, but Merlin conjures fire and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and it pulls them back to the top of the building.)_

**Uther**: Merlin!

_(He reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He levitates Guinevere's body high above his head.)_

**Merlin**: Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

_(The crowd cheers. Uther is not pleased.)_

**Uther**: Sir!

**Guard 1**: Sire?

**Uther**: Seize the cathedral!

_(Back to the top, Merlin has brought the still unconscious Guinevere into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed.)_

**Merlin**: Don't worry. You'll be safe here.

_(Merlin leaps down, then uses magic to throw a beam of wood at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants.)_

**Uther**: Come back, you cowards! (_To guards at Arthur' cage_) You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!

_(The men oblige Uther, leaving only Guard 2. Arthur grabs him around the neck from inside the cage.)_

**Arthur**: Alone at last!

_(He bonks the guard on the head, and as Guard 2 falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Arthur unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.)_

**Arthur**: Citizens of Camelot! Uther has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Camelot herself! Will we allow it?!

**Crowd**: No!

_(As the crowd begins to break loose the Druids, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.)_

**Will**: I think the cavalry's here!

**Merlin**: (_Sees Arthur_) Hey! Isn't that-

**Will**: Blondie!

**Freya**: The knight!

**Merlin**: Arthur!

_(The crowds continue to fight. Merlin continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Lancelot drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head.)_

**Lancelot**: Sorry! Sorry!

_(Uther is supervising the guards at the door.)_

**Guard**: Harder!

_(As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. Gwaine is once again free.)_

**Gwaine**: I'm free! Tankard of mead, here I -

_(He steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer".)_

**Gwaine**: Dang it!

_(A grappling hook reaches Merlin. His magic pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. More fighting. Once again, Guard 1 is defeated by Arthur, and he ends up behind Achilles.)_

**Arthur**: Achilles! Sit!

_(And the horse obeys. The guards continue to work on the door.)_

**Guard**: Put your backs into it!

_(Meanwhile, Merlin uses magic to warm up the fire on the lead pot, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Uther manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the physician runs up to him.)_

**Gaius**: Uther, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!

_(He shoves the physician to the ground.)_

**Uther**: Silence, you old fool! The Sorcerer and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere.

_(He closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Merlin bursts into the bedroom jubilantly.)_

**Merlin**: We've done it, Guinevere! We've beaten them back! Come and see!

_(She doesn't move.)_

**Merlin**: Guinevere? Wake up! You're safe now.

_(He pauses, but still nothing.)_

**Merlin**: Guinevere? Oh, no!

_(He gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it. She doesn't.)_

**Merlin**: Oh no.

_(He begins to cry. Uther enters and touches Merlin's shoulder.)_

**Merlin**: You killed her.

**Uther**: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Merlin, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering.

_(We see that Uther has a dagger. As Uther raises it to stab him, Merlin sees the shadow of the dagger. He turns and struggles with Uther only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Uther's hands and throwing him into a corner.)_

**Uther**: Now, now, listen to me, Merlin.

**Merlin**: No, you listen! All my life you have told me that I am a dark, evil creature. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel is people like you!

_(He throws away the dagger.)_

**Guinevere**: Merlin?

_(He turns and sees Guinevere sitting on the bed.)_

**Merlin**: Guinevere!

**Uther**: She lives!

_(Uther grabs a sword.)_

**Merlin**: No!

_(He grabs Guinevere and runs out onto the balcony. Uther follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Merlin hanging there with Guinevere.)_

**Uther**: Leaving so soon?

_(He swings his sword, but Merlin deflects the blow with magic and swings to another spot, eyes glowing brightly. Down on the ground, the guards stop to watch.)_

**Guard**: Up there!

_(Uther goes to swing again.)_

**Merlin**: Hang on!

_(Merlin swings off again, just narrowly missing Uther's sword. Finally, Uther gets Merlin cornered.)_

**Uther**: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that Druid witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you.

**Merlin**: What!?

**Uther**: Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!

_(He swings his cape, covering Merlin's head. But as he tries to throw Merlin off the balcony, the panicking Merlin pulls Uther off as well. Now Uther is hanging onto Merlin, who is hanging onto Guinevere. Uther buries his sword into another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Guinevere, who can only watch in fear as she holds onto Merlin.)_

**Uther**: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!

_(The gargoyle begins to crack. Uther is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Uther screams, and the stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Uther falling to his death. Meanwhile, Guinevere is losing her grip on Merlin.)_

**Guinevere**: Merlin! Merlin!

_(He slips loose and begins to fall.)_

**Guinevere**: No!

_(He falls right along the building, close enough for Arthur to catch him several floors below and pull him back into the building. When Merlin sees who has caught him, he and Arthur hug. Guinevere comes running in. After Guinevere hugs him, he takes Guinevere's hand and Arthur' hand, and puts them together. They kiss, and Merlin smiles broadly.)_

_(Cut to ground level, where Arthur and Guinevere emerge into the light. As the crowd cheers, Guinevere turns back to the open doorway. She comes back and leads out Merlin. The crowd goes silent. Soon, a little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd. She looks at him, then pets his face. Merlin magicks up a flower for her. They then hug, and Merlin picks her up and put her up on his shoulder. The crowd begins to cheer. As he moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: Three cheers for Merlin!

_(The crowd breaks into loud cheering.)_

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**: SO... HERE IS A RIDDLE YOU NEVER CAN GUESS

SING THE BELLS OF CAMELOT!

WHAT MAKES A MONSTER, AND WHAT MAKES A MAN?

SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS...

WHATEVER THEIR PITCH, YOU CAN HEAR THEM BEWITCH YOU,

THE RICH AND THE RITUAL KNELLS, OF THE BELLS OF CAMELOT!

_(A long pullout, as we see the crowd following Merlin, then the Imaginary Friends looking over them. We continue to pull out, until the entire city is in view. Fade to black. The end.)_

**A/N: **So, this is nowhere near my best work...Sorry about that. When I have the time to do a good job on it, I'll come back to it and rewrite it in story format, as a multi-chapter. But, uh, I hope it wasn't too awful, all the same.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
